A Beautiful Gift in Christmas
by Feita Dunkelheit
Summary: Yugi tidak banyak meminta di hari Natal tahun ini, tahun yang berbeda karena dirinya yang satu lagi sudah 'pulang' ke tempat asalnya. Yugi hanya ingin satu hal. Yugi tidak peduli hadiah. Yang benar-benar Yugi inginkan di hari Natal tahun ini hanyalah satu, yaitu DIRINYA YANG SATU LAGI. - Selamat hari Natal untuk yang merayakan!


Ho... Ho... Ho... _Merry Christmas_... _Merry Christmas... _(memakai bandana kuping kucing, membunyikan lonceng). Selamat hari natal untuk para pembaca yang merayakannya! (menebar-nebar kertas warna-warni)

Di hari natal ini, aku menulis fanfiksi pertamaku di fandom Yu-Gi-Oh!. Wah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku dapat kembali menulis untuk fandom ini. Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah menulis fanfiksi di fandom ini, tapi aku menghapusnya karena mendapat banyak kritikan untuk segera menghapusnya. Jadi, ya, kuhapus saja. Terlalu ekspilisit juga, sih, fanfiksi Yu-Gi-Oh!-ku yang sebelumnya. Aku yang salah... (menggaruk kepala, dibakar) Akunku ini juga pernah di-_hack _seseorang. Seluruh fanfiksiku hilang tak berbekas. Rasanya aku senang dapat mengambilnya kembali. Semoga saja tidak akan di-_hack_ lagi. (dipanggang Dranzer karena curhat dadakan)

Rasanya rindu sekali sama fandom ini. Terutama kepada si imut Yugi. (cubit pipi Yugi, diserang Yami Yugi dengan _mind crush_) Tetapi, jangan khawatir. Aku akan tetap menulis di fandom Beyblade. Karena aku... (wajah memerah) ...aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Rei. Sejak masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, aku menyukai—ah, tidak... aku mencintai dia. (ditendang Kai, dipanggang Dranzer lagi) Oke, itu gak penting, ya. Gak penting banget 'kan? Ahahahaha—(Feita dibuang ke jurang) Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review-nya. Sekali lagi, _merry christmas_~!

**DISCLAIMER : YU-GI-OH! MERUPAKAN MILIK DARI KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.**

**WARNING : FANFIKSI INI MENGANDUNG YAOI/BL (Boy's Love).**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kunjunganny—Ah, selamat datang di toko kami. Selamat berbelanja." Sambut penjaga toko kepada beberapa orang pelanggan setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut unik yang baru saja keluar dari toko itu. Kantung plastik hitam yang dia bawa dengan tangan kirinya terlihat penuh oleh barang belanjaannya di hari Natal.

Sambil berjalan pulang dia menghela napas, bibirnya menggumam _'berat'_. Walaupun berat, tapi selesailah sudah! Hari natal memang menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan lagi jika berbelanjanya.

Tapi tidak menyenangkan jika harus membawakan belanjaan sendirian!

Dengan rambutnya yang terasa sedikit basah karena salju yang mencair dan belanjaan natal yang terasa berat di tangan kirinya, anak laki-laki berambut unik yang bernama Yugi itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan yang ditumbuhi sederetan pohon.

Lagu Natal meramaikan area pertokoan itu. Poster _'Merry Christmas'_ terpampang di sejumlah toko. Beberapa toko kue di sana juga ramai sekali karena banyak pelanggan yang ingin membeli kue Natal. Bahkan banyak toko yang juga hampir dipenuhi orang-orang karena mengadakan diskon natal dan akhir tahun. Pria gendut berjanggut putih tebal yang memakai baju seperti Santa Claus terlihat meramaikan setiap blok jalanan pertokoan itu sambil memberikan balon atau hadiah-hadiah kecil kepada anak-anak. Sungguh malam natal yang penuh kasih sayang.

Di setiap langkah kakinya, Yugi tiba-tiba saja teringat setiap tahun ketika Natal, Yugi dan _dia_ pergi bersama-sama berbelanja untuk hari Natal. Dan _dia_ juga terkadang bergantian dengan Yugi membawakan belanjaannya jika Yugi sudah lelah.

Tapi, mungkin tahun ini Yugi akan merayakan Natal hanya bersama kakek, ibu, dan teman-temannya. Tidak bersama _dia_.

"Ah..." Yugi menghela napas dan bergumam sendiri sambil menggaruk kepala dengan tangan kanannya. "Kenapa jadi kepikiran _dia_?" Yugi menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit.

'_Dia juga pasti sedang merayakan Natal di sana 'kan...'_

Yugi menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah. Saat sedang berjalan, Yugi berpapasan dengan sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya murid SMA. Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah toko kue. Mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu untuk hari Natal.

Yugi kembali berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah pasangan itu.

'_Pasti enak, ya, merayakan Natal bersama orang yang spesial.'_ Gumam Yugi dalam hatinya.

Pria berponi perak itu memakaikan syal yang ia kenakan kepada kekasihnya yang tidak memakai syal. Kekasih dari pria berponi perak itu terlihat ingin menolak tetapi dia jadi terdiam karena rambutnya yang panjang itu dibelai-belai dengan lembut, membuat wajahnya memerah karena tersipu. Mereka terlihat manis sekali.

Yugi merasa sedikit berdebar-debar melihat mereka berdua.

'_Seandainya saja dia tidak 'pulang'...'_ gumamnya lagi dalam hatinya. Menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, Yugi menambahkan dengan menampar perlahan kedua pipinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Ada-ada saja. Pemikiran yang seperti itu tidak cocok sekali untuknya. _Bukan seperti dirinya saja_, pikirnya.

Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Hatinya memang begitu sakit dan kesepian. Sejak _dia_ 'pulang', sudah tidak ada lagi yang biasa membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Tidak ada yang menyemangatinya saat mengantuk di kelas. Tidak ada teman berduel.

Tidak ada yang mengecup bibirnya lagi sambil mengucapkan _'Aku menyayangimu'_.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Yugi menjadi buram, _blur_. Suara musik Natal, suara orang-orang, dan suara kendaraan yang terdengar ramai itu kini terdengar seperti sayup-sayup suara bisikan di telinganya. Pikirannya kosong.

Kesedihan ini. Rasa kesepian ini. Sudah tidak berarti apa-apa. _Dia_ sudah 'pulang', kembali ke tempat yang terbaik. Tempat dimana _dia_ seharusnya berada. Sudah tidak tersisa apapun lagi selain kenangan-kenangan yang selalu Yugi ingat dalam pikirannya. Kehangatan senyumannya, suaranya, gerak-gerik tubuhnya, semuanya tidak tersisa.

Yugi baru sadar, kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman kota yang sepi. Taman yang kosong, tidak ada orang satupun. Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di rumah saat ini, tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak mau.

Yugi berdiri sendirian di taman itu. Memperhatikan salju di tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Salju yang putih, seputih cahaya. Seputih cahaya kepergian _dia_ yang saat itu kembali 'pulang'. Yugi merasakan sesuatu yang basah diwajahnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah air matanya. Yugi menangis, tapi kapan? Yugi menghapus air matanya, tetapi air matanya mengalir kembali, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Dengan tetap berwajah datar dan tatapan kosong, Yugi membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Berharap akan ada yang menghapusnya lalu berkata, _'Berhentilah menangis.'_.

Yugi menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan duduk di tanah, tidak mempedulikan seberapa dingin salju yang dia duduki itu. Yugi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sebuah jam besar yang berdiri tegak di tengah taman itu.

23.45. Tidak Yugi sangka sudah selama itu dia berjalan-jalan sendiri dengan belanjaannya yang berat. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Dia sedikit gemetar dan kedinginan karena berada di luar sudah cukup lama. Yugi berpikir apakah dia bisa mati saat ini juga, di atas salju yang dingin dan lembut ini? Agar Yugi bisa bertemu dengan _dia_ lagi di sana. Yugi ingin bersama_ dia_ lagi. Hidupnya, cintanya, tumpuan berdirinya. _Dia_ adalah segalanya untuk Yugi. Meskipun _dia_ menyuruh Yugi untuk tetap terus menjalani hidup, tetap saja Yugi tidak bisa tanpa ada _dia_.

Di tengah tangisannya itu, sebuah senyuman pahit dan tawa yang dipaksakan terlukis di wajahnya yang manis itu. Dia menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan, tidak bisa melupakan _dia_ yang sudah berbahagia di alam lain. Hm, menyedihkan.

"A, Aku... UGH, AKU TIDAK BISA!" teriak Yugi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan. Saking terasa dinginnya tangan itu, Yugi bahkan tidak merasa bahwa tangannya itu sedang menyentuh wajahnya.

Yugi memang tidak bisa melupakan _dia_.

"A, ATEM—TIDAK, DIRIKU YANG SATU LAGI! DIRIKU YANG SATU LAGI! KAU ADA DIMANA, DIRIKU YANG SATU LAGI?! DIRIKU YANG SATU LAGI!"

Yugi menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meneriakkan nama _dia_ yang sebenarnya. Meskipun sudah mengetahui namanya yang hilang, Yugi tetap tidak bisa lepas dari kebiasaan memanggil _dia_ dengan sebutan _'diriku yang satu lagi'_.

"U, ugh... Diriku yang satu lagi... Hiks... Ugh..."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Hari Natal telah tiba. Sudah lima belas menit dia di taman kosong itu sendirian, menangis meraung-raung bagaikan anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya. Kakek dan ibunya pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Telepon genggam Yugi sudah bergetar beberapa kali sedari tadi, tapi Yugi tidak peduli. Yugi malah berharap agar dia mati saja di tempat dia duduk.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Yugi terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya karena mendengar sebuah suara yang mempertanyakan alasan mengapa dia menangis. Tapi, suara ini tidak asing! Suara ini, begitu mirip dengan suara dirinya yang satu lagi!

"Lihat, banyak salju di atas rambut, bahu, dan punggungmu." Si pemilik dari suara itu mengusap-usap rambut, bahu, dan punggung Yugi yang sedikit tertutupi oleh salju yang berjatuhan. Yugi merasakan punggungnya dibaluti sesuatu sehingga membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat. Itu adalah sebuah jubah. Tapi, tunggu dulu—

Jubah ini. Aroma ini. Yugi mengenali sekali aroma tubuh ini!

Yugi menoleh ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak melihat figur yang tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya. Kulit yang putih dan terasa dingin, rambut yang tertiup angin lembut yang dingin, tatapan mata yang tajam namun menghangatkan, suaranya yang berat, tangannya yang hangat, wajahnya...

Wajahnya...

"_Partner_... Ayo, kita pulang."

Yugi kembali membelakangi figur itu dan tertawa semakin keras. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi. Pasti ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya saat ini, pikir Yugi.

"Ahahaha... Hahaha..." Yugi mulai berdiri dan hendak melepaskan jubah itu dari punggungnya. "Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila. Aku melihat diriku yang satu lagi berdiri di belakangku dan mengajakku pulang. Mungkin setelah kegilaan ini berakhir, aku akan mati—"

Tangan dari si pemilik suara itu menolehkan kepala Yugi agar menatap matanya. Mata Yugi kembali terbelalak karena suatu kelembutan dan kehangatan kini menyentuh bibirnya.

Figur yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang satu lagi itu berciuman dengan dirinya.

Ini bukan mimpi. Ciuman ini nyata. Terasa sangat nyata. Tangan kekar yang terlingkar ditubuhnya, kehangatan yang membalut tubuh dinginnya, aroma tubuh yang familiar, kehangatan yang tidak asing—tidak salah lagi.

Figur itu perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Yugi yang terpaku dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir. Tanda tanya besar dan ketidakpercayaan terlukis diwajahnya yang manis.

"Ti, tidak mungkin..." lirih Yugi. "Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin!" Yugi memberontak dari kehangatan figur yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang satu lagi itu. "Ini tidak mungkin! Ya Tuhan, hentikan kegilaan ini! Aku sudah le—"

"Kau tidak bermimpi."

Yugi berhenti. Suara yang berat itu lagi-lagi membuat dirinya terpaku dan kembali beradu pandang dengan figur yang tetap memeluk tubuh kecilnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar di sini, _partner_." Figur itu menuntun tangan kanan Yugi ke arah dadanya. Yugi merasakan detak jantung dari figur itu, detak jantung dan dada yang terasa hangat. "Aku benar-benar ada di sini. Memelukmu. Aku kembali, _partner_."

"D, Diriku... yang satu lagi..." Air mata Yugi semakin deras mengalir. Yugi terisak dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "DIRIKU YANG SATU LAGI!"

Yugi memeluk tubuh figur itu erat-erat—yang merupakan memang dirinya yang satu lagi; Atem, sang roh raja Mesir dari masa 3000 tahun yang lalu, yang dulu pernah hidup dalam raga Yugi sebagai 'kepribadian Yugi yang lain'.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Entah bagaimana bisa _dia_ kembali ke sini, tapi sekali lagi, Yugi tidak peduli. Yang terpenting... dirinya yang satu lagi sudah kembali. Sudah kembali memeluknya.

"D, diriku yang satu lagi..."

"Ya, _partner_?"

"Aku tidak bermimpi, bukan? Kau memang ada di sini 'kan? Kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagi 'kan? Benar-benar di sini 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kemanapun." Sang raja Mesir itu mengangkat wajah Yugi dan kembali mengecup bibir Yugi. "Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan terus berada di sini, bersamamu. Untuk selama-lamanya. Sekarang. Ayo..." Sang _pharaoh_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil belanjaan Yugi yang sempat dia punguti karena berantakan. Sang _pharaoh_ mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yugi. "Ayo, kita pulang. Kakek dan ibumu pasti sangat khawatir."

Yugi menggenggam tangan dirinya yang satu lagi. Yugi benar-benar bahagia. Di hari Natal ini, Santa telah memberikan hadiah terindah. Yugi tidak menginginkan apapun. Hanya _dia_. _Dia_ seorang, dirinya yang satu lagi, Atem.

"Entah apa reaksi dari kakek melihatmu nanti, diriku yang satu lagi."

"Haruskah aku mengetuk pintu dan menakut-nakutinya? Sebagai tambahan kejutan di hari Natal."

"Diriku yang satu lagi!"

"Ahahaha, iya, iya! Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Jangan meremas genggaman tanganmu seperti itu, _partner_. Kau membuatku jadi semakin tidak ingin melepaskan tanganmu."

"D, diriku yang satu lagi!"

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah!"

"B, berhenti menggodaku, diriku yang satu lagi!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

**SELESAI**

Hah... Satu lagi fanfiksi buatanku yang judul ceritanya tidak nyambung dengan isi dan akhir cerita. Klimaksnya juga kayaknya bagaimana _gitu_, ya. (telungkup di dalam keputusasaan) Aku harus lebih banyak membaca dan membaca lagi. Aku harus lebih berusaha lagi.

Jika ada yang sadar, siapakah laki-laki berponi perak dan kekasih berambut panjangnya itu? Hm, hm? (mengedipkan sebelah mata, Feita dibakar)

Oke, mungkin segini saja dulu dari Feita. Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi berikutnya. Sekali lagi, _merry christmas_! Ho... ho... ho... ho... (terbang naik Suzaku milik Kai, keburu hangus duluan sebelum setengah perjalanan)


End file.
